Sarvthus Vadvayne
Blood Lord Sarvthus Vadvayne was a royal knight of Quel'Thalas in life. But in undeath he is now one of the new leaders of the San'layn, a sect of Sin'dorei who were raised in undeath by the Lich King. He once served as a retainer to Blood Lord Zadius but now rules as the current Blood Lord of the city of San'belore. Sarvthus holds lordship over The Blighted Deadwood of Mistveil and is the father of Archmage Alyisna Vadvayne and Count Aurios Vadvayne. Appearance Blood Lord Sarvthus Vadvayne, a tall, lean Darkfallen in heavy blood rune plate armor. His ice blue eyes feel like they are peering into your soul. Sarvthus has two long sharp fangs that he uses to drink the blood of mortals. His dull swamp green skin can only be seen from the neck up to his tightly tied back silver hair. On him you could see what looked like a various assortment of disturbingly detailed, disoriented, and obscure skulls imprinted into his armor. Each skull is seen bulging outward with a faint green glow coming from their fel eyes. On his shoulders sat two large shoulder pads, one with the image of a skull and the other having three spikes pointing out. As you look down his arms you notice that each arm plate detail is symmetrical down to the most minor of skull carving. His gauntlets knuckles would be wickedly tipped with multiple small spikes like those on a tenderizing hammer. This design goes all the way up to his finger tips to where they change into longer claw like spikes pointed outward as an extension of the finger. His leg-guards were of the same pattern as his arm-guards. History Early Life Sarvthus Vadvayne was born in Suncrown Village, 682 years ago to a noble and wealthy family, his father being a royal knight of Quel'Thalas and mother a very powerful mage. They were the Lord and Lady of Suncrown Village. He had a younger sister named Valentina Vadvayne. Sarvthus was next in line to lead the village and his people there. But before his father could even think of giving him that responsibility, he made Sarvthus train how to fight skillfully with a two handed weapon so that he could become a royal knight. When he was old enough he became a royal knight and pledged his service and loyalty to the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Royal Knight and Lordship As a young elf he was very romantic and charming making him quite loved by the ladies, though he did not waste much time of them, spending much of his time learning to lead and fighting. In time he was even known as one of the best knights in Quel'Thalas. As he grew up serving his king and kingdom he grew in rank until he was a Knight-Lord of the royal knights. He led many battles and wars against the Amani Tribe whenever they tried to attack Quel'Thalas. When he was middle aged for an elf, he became the Lord of Suncrown Village, after his father was killed in battle, and finally settled down with a beautiful half-elf woman from Silreon Valley. Her name was Marissia Ravenshield of the famous House Ravenshield. Many years passed and Sarvthus was blessed with a daughter and a son. Their daughter was the first born and her name was Alyisna. Their second born was a son that they named Aurios. While he raised and cared for his children, Sarvthus was still a grand and powerful knight of Quel'Thalas as well as Lord of his village to which he continued to lead for many years. By the time his children were born, his sister had married a powerful Lord and had left Quel'thalas to lead her new land. When his children reached a certain age he had them both sent away to learn. Alyisna was sent to Dalaran so that she could master the arts of the Arcane and Aurios was sent to Tyr's Hand so that he could become a priest like his mother, though that did not last long and Aurios became a paladin. Attack of the Scourge It was a beautiful summer’s day when the Scourge first came and started killing everyone in Suncrown Village. Sarvthus tried to save as many as he could but he was too late to save his wife, she was slaughtered right in front of him by strange spider beings. He went into a rage and killed as many crypt fiends as he possibly could before he was out numbered and he had to turn and run to Silvermoon City and warn them of the attack of the undead and Arthas of Lordaeron. All he could do for his children is prey to Belore that they survived the Scourge in Lordaeron and that Dalaran had remained protected. Sarvthus did what he could to help what remained of his people, now calling themselves Sin'dorei or "children of the blood" in Thalassian. When the time came to follow Kael'thas Sunstrider and Illidan Stormrage to Northrend he quickly joined them in the assault on the Death Knight, Arthas. He was not right in the head for the battle ahead and in the heat of the battle against the Scourge he went into a blood rage and killed anything in sight without thinking, that was the end of him, he was stabbed in the back by an overpowering number of undead and thrown to the side. The San'layn and Darkfallen A cold death consumed him and he felt at peace, until the Lich King raised him from the dead as a San'layn. Sarvthus was now a blood thirsty killer and monster, he took joy in inflicting pain on others and drinking their life blood in to make himself stronger. He served the Blood-Queen Lana'thel and the Blood Prince Council as a Blood Knight. During the attack of Icecrown Citadel he was one of the knights protecting the queen, he was almost killed by the Azerothian Heroes and would have been if not for his master, Blood Lord Zadius. Zadius had teleported Sarvthus out of the Citadel and into the nearby mountains along with many other San'layn. When the Lich King died, he and his fellow brothers and sisters felt their mind free of his grip and for the first time in a long time they were able to think for themselves. He thanked the Blood Lord for saving him, but told him that he had split from the group for a while. Love of a Ruby Dragon Sarvthus found himself wandering the lands of Azeroth after he left the command of the Lich King. One day he stumbled across an injured Ruby Dragon that had been attacked by a band of Dragonmaw Orcs; she explained to him how she killed most of them before they ran off. But first they sliced her wing so she could not fly. Her name was Sophistrasza and Sarvthus knew that he saw beauty before him for the first time since his death, her scales were as the Crimson Halls of Icecrown Citadel. He offered to help her if she would help him find a place that he could belong once more, she agreed and so Sarvthus helped to heal her broken torn wing. Once he was done she shifted her form into that off a Sin'dorei and together they traveled to the city of Silvermoon. There they both tried as best they could to fit in, though it was quite hard, one being a creature of life and the other being a monster of death. Not long after making it to the city of Silvermoon, Sarvthus and Sophistrasza, going by the name Sophie in her elven form, ran into some trouble with some common thugs. While Sarvthus was about to tear into them, Sophie stopped him and together they left the city, not feeling it was the place for them. They traveled the roads and forests together for almost a year and in that time Sarvthus cold heart fell for Sophistrasza, he knew much about her and respected all of it. She saw the things that others do not and was knowing and wise. She brought a fiery justice to a world that needed it and when she cast judgment, retribution and vengeance would follow! Sadly, she died that same year to the claws and fire of a Black Dragon which left Sarvthus alone again. Blood-Lord of Tranquillien Sarvthus found his people after being given a note from a black hooded elf informing him where his people had now made their home. He traveled to the location where his people had been living since the fall of the Lich King. This place was called the Crimson Deadwood and it was located on the island of Mistveil. It turns out that the leader of Mistveil, Prince Ayleid Ashenfire had taken Blood Lord Zadius and many of the San'layn in after the fall of the Lich King, but they had to stay in the borders given to them. This group of San'layn had laws and followed the command of Blood Lord Zadius. Blood Lord Zadius had called upon Sarvthus, because he was one of the oldest San'layn to still exist and the best fighter many of them had ever seen. He made Sarvthus his retainer and general. So he settled down in the new San'layn city of San'belore where he would command the San'layn Army in many battles against the Bloodoak Tribe. When he finally found out what happened to his daughter and son he left Mistveil and traveled to meet with them. Rise to Leadership After visiting his daughter and son, he left the world of the living to return to the San'belore. Once he arrived he was shocked to hear news of San'layn being killed off from within their own borders. Sarvthus reacted quickly to this and confronted the Blood Lord about the situation. Blood Lord Zadius had heard of the killings but he told Sarvthus that he had more important matters to attend to, which frustrated Sarvthus and forced him to angrily tell the Blood Lord that no matter more important than the deaths of their people. The Blood Lord finally agreed and told Sarvthus to look into it. He investigated the San'layn lands and found out that there was an assassin within their ranks that was killing off San'layn unsuspectingly. When he was getting really close to finding out who the killer was, the murders faded away and Sarvthus was left on a cold trail. Three months passed and he continued to lived among his people. Training his troops and readying the experienced for battles against the Bloodoak Trolls. Until one day Blood Lord Zadius was assassinated in the temple and the San'layn people were furious and demanded that Sarvthus hunt down the assassin and torture him for the death of the Blood Lord. Sarvthus again began the hunt for the assassin and another month passed before Sarvthus had finally found the assassin and ripped the San'layn's heart from his undead body and ate it whole. For his work in avenging Blood Lord Zadius, Sarvthus was then named, Blood Lord Sarvthus Vadvayne: The Heart Eater. He now rules the San'layn people as Blood Lord from his estate in San'belore. Protecting the San'layn borders from the outside world that would not accept the San'layn as a people. Personality Sarvthus is a very stoic elf, rarely ever showing his true emotions. When he does show his softer side, you will notice that he is actually a very loving and caring elf, even in undeath. Sarvthus is just as romantic as he was in his youth and will hit on whoever he finds attractive. Though he will always have that twisted and dark side of everything he says and does. Possessions Blood Rune-Etched Armor Sarvthus' armor is made out of a rare kind of ore called, Red Steel. It was forged for him in the San'layn forges of San'belore as a gift for becoming the Blood-Speaker. He never takes the armor off. Quel'dorei Blade Uses his ancient elven blade from his time as a Knight-Lord of Quel'Thalas. Blood Dagger Uses a dagger crafted from saronite and enchanted with blood magic. Raven Necklace Wears a necklace with a silver raven on it that his wife gave him when they first started seeing each other. Abilities Knight Trained Was trained in as a knight of Quel'thalas. Master of horseback combat, sword fighting and jousting. Death Knight Trained Was trained as a blood death knight from the moment he was raised. Master of Blood Magic and self-regeneration. Beliefs Believes deeply in the reincarnation of the Blood-Queen Lana'thel as the Blood-Goddess. So deeply that he has a massive temple to her in the city of San'belore. Category:Undead Scourge Category:San'layn Category:Knights Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Blood Mages Category:Characters